Battle for the Ponies and the Park: Prologue B
by World Gaming Novelist
Summary: The second prologue to the upcoming crossover "Battle for the Ponies and the Park", as an appetizer to get you ready for the real deal! This prologue depicts My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic characters only, soon before the crossover begins in May! Rated T for some inappropriate content, and since this is a crossover with an animated teen/adult cartoon(South Park).


Part 0:  
Prologue B

It was a typical day in Ponyville. All the ponies in Ponyville were getting ready for the special town festival which was to happen that night. The main ponies were also doing their hard work with their own things.

Twilight Sparkle, an Alicorn(it happened in the final episode of Season 3, "Magical Mystery Cure"), had just made a magic blanket which had the power to teleport her to the human world. She started showing it to all her friends in Ponyville. "Hey, girls! Look at this blanket I made!" she called to her friends. "Oh, looks lovely, Twilight." Rarity said, fondly. "One of the best things you made on your own, eh, Twi?" Applejack asked. "Yes, but Spike helped." Twilight acknowleged her baby dragon brother, Spike. "Twilight Sparkle and I are a Team!" he said. "This blanket I made can send ponies to the human world and meet them!" Twilight explained. Soon, she suddenly had an idea in her mind. "Say, why don't I go to the human world with the blanket on?" "We certainly can do so at your house, Twilight." Applejack replied. "Yeah! It'll be so cool...and _FUN_!" Pinky Pie cheerfully leaped with joy. And so, they went off to Twilight Sparkle's house.

Twilight Sparkle's house looked stylish and fabulous. It was a library inside. There were thousands of books in there, you couldn't tell which one you wanted to read if you were human. "Of course, we notice the books in here." Applejack noticed. "Of course, Applejack. I'm a _librarian_,you know." Twilight replied. "So, do you have a glass ball that can act as a security camera for the human world, Spike?" She asked Spike for her glass ball that could act as security cameras all across Equestria. "Yes, Twilight Sparkle! Here it is!" Spike said, bringing the ball to a table near her. Soon, she was gone in a flash of light as she put the blanket on her. The ponies paused for a moment, then they cheered things like, "Yay! It's a Success!" "It worked! It worked!" Spike then whistled to them, meaning silence. "Look, ponies. We can even see Twilight in the human world with the blanket on her using the glass ball!" Everyone looked closely at the blanket. "What's that building in the background, Spike?" Pinky Pie asked Spike. "Oh, that seems to be a school. Our school is for ponies, while that school is for humans." Everyone looked closely again. Spike noticed something. He saw a very fat boy trying to catch Twilight. "Hey, it's a human being! He's trying to pick up Twilight!" "Twilight got away!" Applejack exclaimed. "That child looks awfully fat." Rarity spoke. She saw the boy chase after Twilight underneath the blanket. "Well, maybe he should've been a _vegetarian_ after all." Spike told Rarity. "Or an _apple-tarian_." Applejack added. Everyone looked at her. "What's an apple-tarian, Applejack?" Pinkie Pie asked. "A pony or human who can only live on apples, and things that are made with apples. I'm an apple-tarian myself." Applejack defined. Soon the ponies and Spike noticed that Twilight was already on a train track. A train was closing in on her, but she escaped, and so did the boy. "Right on!" Spike cheered. "Twilight and the boy dodged it!" "I hope that boy comes to _our _world!" Applejack said.

The boy continued chasing Twilight Sparkle, while she remain hidden underneath the blanket. Suddenly, they found themselves at the edge of a cliff, and were desperate not to fall into a lake down below. The ponies' hearts raced. So did Spike's. "Twilight's in danger...!" "...Again!" Rarity exclaimed. The boy caught Twilight, but then he fell in along with Twilight. Twilight tried flying with her wings since she was an Alicorn, but her wings failed to work(She had become one only recently). Thus, she submerged into the lake with the fat boy.

Under the water, Twilight Sparkle and the fat boy that had caught her were dragged down by a water serpent. The boy was fighting the object, while Twilight remained motionless in the water. After he beat down the serpent in retalliation, the boy swam up to the surface with Twilight. In the real world itself, as they emerged, Twilight and the boy gasped for air. The boy then noticed her voice and scolded her, "What the hell was _that_? That's _**NOT**_ what I expected a horse to sound like at _**ALL**_!" He didn't think that a horse spoke English. He then decided to get out of the lake with her and nestled on the sand, which was covered by the snow.

Some time passed. The Ponies wondered if more humans would be coming. "I wonder if any more humans are coming, as well." Rarity spoke quietly and thoughtfully. "Maybe it wasn't a success, after all." Applejack frowned. Suddenly, while looking at the glass ball, the ponies saw more humans coming near the fat boy and Twilight Sparkle, under a blanket. One of them was a boy in an orange coat with a green hat on him, a boy in a brown coat with a blue and red hat, a blonde-haired boy with a cyan shirt, and a boy with an orange coat and hood. "Wow! _More_ of 'em!" Pinky Pie cheered. "I'll bet there's a million more!" Applejack thought.

Back in the real world, the boys found the boy and Twilight Sparkle under the blanket. _I hope this will work..._ Twilight thought, thinking about her next move. _I hope I can bring them to Ponyville altogether...!_ Suddenly, she launched a flash of light, blinding the boys.

Back in Ponyville, the flash faded out and the ponies and Spike saw that the boys and Twilight Sparkle were gone. "Hey! what happened to the humans?" "I think they've gone to heaven." Applejack frowned. "Rest in peace, human boys." she started to cry. "We'll miss you, Twi." Suddenly, there was another flash of light, this time, though, in Ponyville. "What the-?" Rarity exclaimed. "That flash...is it Twi?" Applejack also exclaimed. "Is it the humans?" Pinky Pie happily exclaimed. Soon the flash of light covered up Ponyville.

...and thus the crossover begins.

TO BE CONTINUED IN:  
"BATTLE FOR THE PONIES AND THE 'PARK':  
_MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC _V.S. _SOUTH PARK_"

STARTING MAY 2013


End file.
